


The Art of Falling Apart

by kurukujo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurukujo/pseuds/kurukujo
Summary: Inspired by Soft Cell's album of the same name.





	

The art of falling apart

Eerie, mystic

it's damned, and it's beautiful

Only those who do not speak

know how to master it.

It stinks of earth, decomposition, dirty toilets

Decay, and yet, as disgusting, it is so fascinating

it's incomprehensible, and yet, as such

I want to sew my mouth

Just to learn

and master

So that I can finally become what I've always wanted

and dissolve into eternal, unphantomable

brick dust.


End file.
